Desafio Harmony Family
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Fanfic feita para o desafio Harmony Family: Como seria a vida de HH com a chegado dos bebês ? Aviso: Capitulos indepentes e a historia não é minha. Espero que vocês gostem e pliss mandem reviwes.
1. Conversando com o bebê

Nota: Oi gente uma fanfic novinha pra vocês, espero que gostem e essa fanfic é para Desafio Harmony Family prposta por Irah-After-All-This-Time. Espero que gostem, e os capitulos vão ser meio independentes, ou seja, em um capitulo, HH vão ter um so filho e no outro podem ter dois ou três, (Mas o nome da filha deles continuam os mesmos),ok ?

Nota 2: A historia não me pertence, e sim é uma ADAPTAÇÃO do livro de Thalita Rebpuças chamado: Fala serio, mãe!

Nota 3: Espero que gostem.

Nota 4: Façam uma adaptadora feliz e cometem.

* * *

Quando você era so um pequeno pontinho crescendo dentro do meu útero eu já tinha certeza de que você seria uma menina, um linda menininha. Minha linda menininha. Aí você aumentou de tamanho, a barriga aumentou de tamanho e ... eu também. Nunca me inportei muito com minha aparência verdade, mas quando eu comecei a ficar mais redonda que o normal e o nariz alargou (desfigurou seria mais apropriado mas eu estou grávida, grávidas podem tudo eu prefiro alargou e não se fala mais nisso) a pele deu uma manchada, os pés estufaram (o que me levou a perder quase todos os meus sapatos) e as costas passaram a doer como se eu fosse uma estivadora, eu não consegui simplismente não notar.

Mas, apesar disso, as pessoas em volta(principalmente o Harry, aquele seu pai babão) não se cansam de dizer como estou bonita, como irradio luz. Sinceramente o que essas pessoas estão pensado? Porque a partir do sétimo mês eu comecei a me achar um bujão de gás em forma de gente e lamentei em silêncio por todas as abdominais perdidas e calorias gastas na academia (Sim, depois que eu sai de Hogwarts eu criei vergonha na cara e comecei a malhar). E pensar que um importante mistério será decifrado com o nascimento da minha princesinha: Para onde vai toda essa barriga que eu ganhei? Que aspecto terá a pele dessa região? Ficará murcha e enrugada depois do parto?

Mas quer saber, nada disso realmente importa além de ver seu rostinho e seu corpinho saudáveis, tenho apenas uma curiosidade quase que jornalística. Como é um parto? É ou não é igual a parto daqueles filmes que eu insisti que o Harry comprasse para eu me sentir mais preparada? Será que é aquele suadouro? Aquela fooorça ? Como surgiu essa idéia de ninguém contar um parto em detalhes? É sempre "lindo", "muito emocionante", "a dor é grande mas vale a pena" ... Nenhuma mulher quantifica essa dor ou dá pistas sobre ela "É uma cólica muito forte" Tudo bem, a frase realmente diz bastante, mas não é tudo. Como é na hora H? Em que a cabeça sai, os bracinhos, todo o resto... quanto tempo vai demorar? O que eu vou sentir,pensar? Vou chorar quando você chorar? O que sentirei quando finalmente vir seu rosto? Será que vou conseguir segurar no colo alguém tão frágil? Dá um medo...

Seu pai já avisou que não vai assistir ao parto. Vem dizendo isso isso desde que descobrimos que tínhamos feito você (Aquele covarde, disse que preferiria derrotar a encarnação de Voldermot, mas não fique triste homens são meio frescos para sangue mesmo), mas o papai te ama muito e vive alisando a minha barrigona para conversar com a princesinha dele (Se o Sirius visse ele fazendo isso, nunca o deixaria em paz),aliás o mundo resolveu alisar a minha barriga até a nossa vizinha(aquela megera desalmada) me ama só porque eu estou esperando neném, mas tudo bem logo no primeiro mês descobri que barrica de grávida não tem dono, é de todo mundo. É praticamente uma revista de sala de espera, todo mundo (todo mundo mesmo, inclusive gente com quem não tenho a menor intimidade) se sente tentado a passar a mão.

Bom agora é só esperar.E aproveitar o tempo que sobra para usufruir os últimos dias de paparico a que tenho direito. Taí uma parte boa da gravidez: parece que todo dia é dia do meu aniversário: Os amigos telefonam, visitam, dão presentes, flores, comidinhas ...

Prometo que tentarei administrar com tranquilidade a contagem regressiva e essa ansiedade que me sobe no peito. Falta só mais um pouquinho e para quem já esperou tanto não vai ser difícil. Tenho certeza,Lilian Granger Potter, de que vamos ter uma relação linda cheia de carinho, amizade, compreensão e diálogo e eu juro que vou fazer de tudo para criar você da melhor forma possível.

Mas nasce rapidinho tá?

* * *

Nota: Se chegou ate aqui não custa deixar uma reviews hein ?


	2. Contando as novidades

P.O.V. Harry

Lembro, como se fosse hoje, o dia em que Hermione se aproximou de mim, com um sorrisão e disse, feliz da vida:

-Querido? Você notou algo diferente em mim?

Sempre tive pânico dessas perguntas. Olhei para minha esposa tentando analisar cada detalhe com muita atenção, para ver se ela tinha pintando o cabelo, cortado o cabelo, aumentado o cabelo, depilado o buço ou comprado roupa nova (Não que isso ocorresse com muita frequecia).

-Brinco novo? - arrisquei

-Não amor, olhe bem!

-Já sei! Fez limpeza de pele.

-Não é possivel,olha direito, olha na minha alma!

Ih, agora ferrou tudo! Desde quando eu conseguia ver a alma dos outros? Diante da minha cara de interrogação, ela resolveu me ajudar.

-Ok! Vou te dar uma pista. Do que é que os homens têm mais inveja das mulheres?

-De vocês poderem ver outras mulheres peladas sem fazer nenhum esforço?- Debochei

- Harry James Potter!- Minha querida esposa gritou começando a ficar vermelha(Meu lado maroto, herdado pelo meu pai, pelo visto apareceu na hora errada.)

-Desculpe querida. De que é que a gente tem inveja? Hãn ... Vocês fazem depilação com cera quente, aquilo é um inferno, não dá inveja a ninguem; vocês ficam mestruadas, têm TPM, nada invéjavel; vocês arracam sobracelha com pinça, uma dor que não mete inveja a ninguem; vocês fazem xixi sentadas, em pé é mais pratico e muito melhor; vocês tambem não podem tirar a camisa quando tá calor ...

-Harry _querido- _Ela falou ficando ainda mais velherma (Por Merlin, o que é que essa mulher tinha hoje) -O que é que só uma mulher consegue?

Meu merlin, cadê Voldermot quando se precisa dele? Mas que diabos de interrogatório!

-Chorar com um filme idiota?

-Claro que não. PENSA!

-Já sei. Passar horas numa mesma loja, experimentar tudo e não comprar nada?

-Engravidar Harry! Engravidar!

- E você acha que os homens invejam as mulheres por causa da gravidez?

-Claro.

-Faça-me o favor, Hermione! Gravidez é um porre, as mulheres viram um botijão de gás, engordam, ficam mal humoradas, tem uns desejos esquisitos ...

-Harry, a não ser que você prefira dormir no sofá, eu sugiro que você cale essa boca e me abraçe, porque EU TÔ gravida- Ela disse agora MUITO irritada.

E naquele momento eu percebi o quanto eu era burro e insesivel.

- O meu amor! era isso que você queria me contar com esse interrogatorio todo? Você ta gravida?

-Eu não. Nós estamos.

-Ah, não. Me poupe. Grávida esta você, homem não fic...

-E só então caio a ficha: Harry era sinônimo de burro, insensível e lento.

-Você tá g-grávida? Gravida mesmo? Tipo... vai ter um filho? Você... você... você vai ter um filho meu?

-Arrã- respondeu ela com o sorriso mais doce que eu já tinha visto naquele rosto.

-E eu vou... eu vou... eu vou ser p-pai? É isso?

-Tenho quase certeza que é seu. A não ser que aquela unica vez com o padeiro ... -ironizou

-Que padeiro que nada! O filho é meu!É meu!- gritava enquanto a pegava no colo e enchia de beijo. Hermione nunca estivera tão bonita!

-Sua filha. Vai ser menina.

-Como você sabe?

-Esqueceu que você se casou com a sabe-tudo do colégio Potter? Além disso, isso é coisa de mãe. Eu simplismente sei.

-Você não é mãe ainda.

-Você que pensa. Sou mãe desde que descobri que tô carregando nosso amor na barriga.

Caramba! Taí uma frase de efeito que me deixou bobo. Ela era mãe, mas eu ainda não me sentia pai. Nada no meu corpo mudaria nos proximos nove meses, nenhum ser se desenvolveria dentro de mim, se alimentaria do que eu me alimentasse e me daria chutes que me emocionariam. Acho que os homens só entendem o que é paternidade depois que veem a carinha dos filhos. Ja as mulheres... Hermione estava certa. Como sempre.

Fiquei com uma baita inveja dela.

* * *

Nota: aqui esta mais um capitulo da fanfic, espero que gostem, muito obrigado pelas reviwes. Bem,só para lembram que a historia não me pertence (Esse capitulo é uma adaptação do livro de Talita Rebouças "Fala serio, pai") Obrigada a todos que leram e não custa deixar uma reviwes né ?


	3. Nascimento

Nota: Oii gente, tudo bom ? Demoro um pouquinho, mais aqui esta mais um capitulo, espero que gostem e manem reviewes ok ?w

Nota 2: A historia não me pertence e sim a Talita Rebouças.

Boa Leitura!

P.O.V Harry

Quadribol para mim é algo importante. Muito importante. O vento batento no seu rosto,enquanto você voa metros acima do chão na melhor vassoura que o dinheiro podia comprar e que deixaria muitos jogadores com inveja (ah, qual é eu trabalho suado todo santo dia para pôr comida na mesa, então mereço comprar a melhor vassoura) tentando achar aquela bolinha minuscula dourada, são algumas das melhores sensações que eu podia sentir. Então desde que saí de Hogwarts, eu e alguns amigos do curso de auror e posteriomenre do trabalho, marcamos que toda segunda-feira jogaríamos quadribol. Não abro mão do meu jogo, que diga-se de passagem é coisa seria e não coisa de amador,como minha querida esposa carinhosamente chama, por nada nesse mundo. Tem camisas com nossos nomes,um pergaminho com nossas estatisticas de vitoria,derrotas... Resumindo é o MEU dia. A Hermione é claro detesta esse dia. Diz que não entende como um bando de homens adultos podem levar tão a sério um jogo idiota, como conseguimos deixar mulher de lado em prol do quadribol e outras barbaridades do gênero.

Ela, definitivamente, odeia as segundas-feiras.Ódio mortal. Muito por conta da minha atitude pós-casamento,admito. A gente se casou num sábado e eu só comprei as passagens para viagem de lua de mel para terça seguinte. Antes de vocês começarem a me criticar, deixe eu esclarecer, eu amo a minha esposa loucamente,serio, mas o segunda-feira é um dia muito importante para mim.

-Flashbacky-

-Hermione, meu amorzinho, eu sei que você esta furiosa, mas eu não posso faltar esse jogo,já não fui na semana passada, por causa daquela maldita gripe,se eu faltar mais uma vez vou ser suspenso.

Tentei argumentar, após falar a ela que apenas na terça feira, íriamos sair em lua de mel. Para passar TRÊS semanas em PARIS. para depois irmos direto para MIAME.(Graças a aquela pequena fortuna deixada pelos meus pais,eu consegui dar para ela um casamento dos sonhos mais uma lua de mel incrivel).

Serio? Quer melhor algo melhor que isso? Qual é o problema dessa mulher?

-Eu não quero sabar do seu jogo Harry (Que doce de mulher meu Deus), quero que você seja suspenso por 20 anos, eu quero viajar! -Declarou ela irritada.

-Amor, a gente tem a vida toda para viajar. Quadribol é so uma vez por semana. Eu jogo, e a gente vai viajar no dia seguinte, qual é o problema?

-O problema é que a gente esta em lua de mel, e você prefere ir ficar procurando aquela bolinha estúpida com um bando de homens suados a ficar comigo. - Nossa como é que ela conseguia deixar esse jogo esquisito.

-Não é isso, é que ...

-Você prefere quadribol a mim, Harry? Sim ou não?

-Não. Mas eu não queria deixar o time na mão. Prefiro vacilar com você que me ama e entende. Do que vacilar com uns 10 caras que têm um unico dia na semana para se divertir sem as mulheres e namoradas.

Quer argumento melhor que esse? Mais coerente que esse?

Hermione queria.

-Que bela explicação Harry. Muito bom para autoestima ouvir isso.- debochou. Escuta aqui:Vai ser sempre assim?

-Querida, por favor né? É so um dia na semana, alias você sempre soube que quadribol para mim é algo sagrado.

-Nossa que delicia a vida de casada.

E saiu da sala revoltada. Meu Merlin, era tão dificil assim entender a importancia do quadribol?

-Fim do Flashback-

Enfim, quadribol à parte,parecia estar tudo certo para minha princesinha, nascer no fim de semana.

-Acho que do sabado não passa.- Opinou o medico (Hermione fez questão que fosse um nascimento trouxa por causa dos seu pais, como eu não tinha nada contra...)

Passou. E o domingo passou tambem. E chegou a segunda. E enquanto eu estava terminando um relatorio sobre minha ultima missão, na minha sala, um rosto muito familiar apareceu na minha lareira.

-Harry. Tá na hora.

-Hora de que? Não vai me dizer que você marcou medico de novo pra mim e esqueceu de me avisar! Já disse que não gosto dessa sua mania.

-Que medico? Eu to falando da nossa filha , que vai nascer! Tenho que ir para maternidade agora!

Atônito com a situação, larguei tudo e fui pro hospital,ansioso, nervoso,temeroso.

E nada da Lily nascer.

-Demora assim mesmo doutor? - Perguntei aflito, depois de uma hora e meia de espera.

-Depende. Tem mulheres que chegam e ja vão logo para a sala de esperam até umas seis horas. E como a quer um parto normal,precisa de uma dilatação maior.

-Ô amor, colabora então!- impliquei, para fúria da nova futura mamãe.

-Não é hora para piada Harry. Contração dói, Harry. Cala essa boca e segura a minha mão, Harry! Ai! Sem quebrar minha mão,Harry! É muito dificil segurar a mão de alguem Harry? É? É?

Hermione sempre foi afeita a demonstração de carinho em público. Naquele dia, ela estava especialmente inspirada.

Seis da tarde e nada ainda.

E Hermione cada vez mais carinhosa:

-Aaaaaai! Aaaaaaaaaaai! Tô tendo uma contração! Anda, aperta a minha mão, seu inútil!

Alguma dúvida que o inutil em questão era eu?

Gemeu,gemeu, o médico. precisava dilatar mais. Eu estava ficando tenso.

Seis e meia e eu já suava frio. Ainda bem que nasci homem, comemorava em silêncio. Tenho certeza de que não suportaria aquele martírio.

Seis e quarenta.O médico entrou no quarto e finalmente deu a boa noticia:

-Você queiria parto normal Sra. Potter,parto normal vai ser . Já esta bastante dilatada,podemos ir para a sala de parto. Você vai acompanhar ?

-Claro que não Doutor. Meu marido pode se achar corajoso com umas coisas,mas para outras é um covarde, so é ver sangue que desmaia. Vou com minha mãe mesmo.

Como é claro como água, o humor de Hermione não estava o dos melhores.

-Repara não, Doutor,ela não é sempre assim. Vai lá benzinho . Vai e fica calma, tá?

-Como é que eu vou ficar calma se eu tenho a sensação de que vou parir uma melancia gigante, Harry? Me diz como é que se fica calma numa situação dessas? Tem algum caso de grávida que matou o marido,doutor? Porque se tiver eu entendo.

Ainda bem que ele não respondeu (o cara devia estar com pena de mim) e rapidamente a levou rumo à sala de parto.

Lilian Granger Potter nasceu às seis e cinquenta e sete da noite. E a verdade é que ela era muito amada, muito esperada,muito querida, mas tão feinha ... Levei um susto quando a vi. (N.A. Falando a verdade, qual bebê é bonito quando nasce?)

-Ela tem pés gigantes, cabelo nas costas e cara de joelho inchado!Feia de dar dó, tadinha!

-Harry, não fala assim da nossa filha! Ela é linda! A mais linda do mundo!

Com uma récem-mãe melhor não discutir. Não dava para usar a logica naquele momento. Mulher é feita de outro material.

A minha sogra se encarregou de ligar para a familia e o Rony de avisar aos Wesley's enquanto minha filha vinha ao mundo. Quando eles chegaram, fui orgulhoso para o berçario mostrar o joelhinho esquisito que saiu da barriga da minha mulher.

Com lágrimas nos olhos,eu, babão que só, mostrei para todos, minha Lilian, ao lado de outras familias que tambem comemoravam o nascimento de suas crianças. Ela dormia serena, num bercinho,enquanto,pelo vidro, eu a exibia para os meus amigos,mentia dizendo que ela era a cara da mãe e apreciava seu comportamento impecável, tão quietinha, uma lady. Aquela ali, ja dava pra ver, não ia dar trabalho, não seria respondona, cresceria e se transformaria num poço de tranquilidade (puxadas de mim) e inteligencia (puxadas de mim e Hermione), dormiria e nos deixaria dormim.

Estavamos todos emocionados, abraços e felicitações incessantes, lágrimas incontidas, tapinhas nas costa, sorrisos abestados, a familia Wesley em peso ali junto com a familia de Hermione, a felicidade se encontrava ali, naquele berçario e atendia pelo nome de ... Tommy Grey.

Tommy Grey? Quem diabos era Tommy Grey?

Não. Não. NÃO. Aquele bebê que eu estava ha tempos olhando fixamente e amando incondicionalmente era um menino! Era Tommy Grey(Pobre coitado, ninguem merecia ter um nome desses) e não minha Lily! Quem reparou o erro foi o sogro, que, ao contrario do boçal aqui, leu o nome pregado no berço. Minha filha era a chorona do berço ao lado. A única que estava com o berreiro aberto. Desfeito o erro, chorei com a pequena,aquele pedaço de mim que ja chegava mostrando que tinha personalidade e fome. Muita fome. E que não era exatamente um poço de tranquilidade.

Subiu para mamar. E eram sete e meia.

Dez minutos depois, sozinho com minha filhota e minha mulher no quarto, entre uma visita e outra...

-Mione, eu estou muito feliz.

-Eu tambem, meu amor.

-Te amo mais que tudo nessa vida. E a Lilian é a coisa mais importande do mundo para mim. O melhor presente que você poderia me dar.

- Ô Harry ...

Eu esta muito romântico e mexido com a situação toda. Eu agora era pai! PAI! Que responsabilidade!  
Aproveitei que toda a familia da Hermione fora os Wesley's estava ali para dar uma passada em casa e pegar uma roupa para dormir com a Hermione na maternidade.

No caminho, olhei para o relogio e só então percebi que ainda eram dez para oito da noite.

E que se eu acelerasse um pouqinho, podia ir par ao jogo de quadribol.

Qual era o problema? Hermione estava muito bem acompanhada na maternidade, qual mal faria um jogo comemorativo? Ela nem ia saber que eu tinha ido jogar. Pensei,pensei ... E decidi: Por que não?

Aparetei em direção ao campo.

-Sua filha não nasceu ainda, Harry? - Perguntou um dos novatos no time

-Que nada, nasceu hoje!

-Hoje?- Fizerem todos em coro.

-E o que você esta fazendo aqui cara?

-Vim jogar ué.

-Por que você não esta com a sua mulher seu maluco?

-Porque pensei comigo mesmo: Minha mulher tá bem? Tá otima. A neném ta bem? Maravilhosa, cheia de saúde. Tem gente la na maternidade com eles? Tem familia,amigos e mais um pouco. Quer dizer, eu não precisava ficar lá. Achei que seria bom jogar um pouquinho para aliviar a tensão.

-Sua mulher sabe que você esta aqui?

-Claro que não né? Ninguem sabe. Decidi quando cheguei em casa. E só vim porque tem tanta gente com elas que ninguem nem vai notar que eu não estou na maternidade.

-Você é louco - Gritou Rony, que assim como eu tinha acabado de chegar no campo e viu que eu tambem estava la- Mas apesar de tudo, ele esta certo. Acabei de vir do hospital e o que não falta é gente la com Hermione e o bebê.

-Viu só. Agora deixem de enrolar e vamos jogar.

Depois do jogo, suado como porco e bufando como um burro de carga, deitei no meio do campo,cansado,esgotado e muito emocionado. Botei a mão no rosto e chorei. Chorei muito, um choro sentido, engasgado,que estava para acontecer havia muito tempo, mas só aconteceu ali, naquele lugar sagrado para mim. Talvez só então tenha caido a ficha de daquele dia em diante, por toda a minha vida, eu seria responsavel por uma menininha frágil e chorona, como o pai. Que ia crescer, namorar, ir para Hogwarts, aprender, errar, jogar quadribol, virar uma mulher muito bacana ... e seria pra sempre, mesmo quando adulta, a minha menininha. Minha eterna menina. Uma minipessoa que com certeza era a coisa mais importante do mundo naquele momento . A coisa mais brilhante que eu ja fizera.

Depois de ganhar abraços sinceros do meus amigos de jogo, tomei um banho ali mesmo, troquei de roupa, e roxo de saudade daquele rosto amassadinho por quem eu ja tinha tanto amor em tão pouco tempo de convívio , nem passei em casa e fui direto pro hospital. Lá as duas mulheres da minha vida, dormiam como anjos. Fui para perto do berço e não conseguia parar de olhar para Lilian. Absolutamente hipnotizado, idiotizado, encantado. Ela era perfeita, tinha saúde e muito, muito cabelo. Cabelo preto, lisinho, igual ao meu, conclui orgulhoso. Extasiado, constatei que aquele sim, era o melhor jogo da minha vida. Minha princesinha.


	4. Aniversário de cinco meses

P.O.V Hermione

- Parabéns pra você nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida, viva a Lilian ... Êêê

-Êêê - ela sorriu deixando à mostra a gengiva mais linda do mundo.

Hoje minha pequena completa cinco meses. Eu mesma soprei as velinhas do bolo enquanto ela balbuciava coisas do tipo gugu dadá. Merlin, minha filhota está tão gostosa! Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo sobre mim, meu corpo continua igual a uma lasanha (quadrado e compacto) e minha barriga ainda não voltou para o lugar, o que levou o Harry a me chamar carinhosamente de "meu tribufu"(N.A.- Gente tava assim no livro e eu to sem inspiração pra colocar um que ficasse melhor em inglês, mas como a gente ta no Brasil...), um doce de marido isso é que é incentivo. O pior é que ele acha que entende tudo de mulher, imagina se não entendesse.

Além de sentir na pele a trabalheira que dá cuidar de uma criança em cinco meses aprendi uma importante lição: mãos de neném são um território proibido, um campo minado, ninguém ninguém devia se atrever a tocá-las. Pena que só quem tem filho sabe essa regra claro (Sra. Wesley sabe bem do que eu to falando).Claro, nenhuma pessoa é obrigada a saber. Mas mães de primeira viagem não suportam, odeiam, viram fera, quando alguém diz: "Olha que neném mais lindo" sacudindo a mãozinha do bebê em questão. Não pode! . Além de não ter anticorpos, neném vive com a mão na boca. Mas parece que nada disso é óbvio.

Hoje a simpática bibliotecaria(Por que, meu Deus fiquei amiga da biblitecaria) que passa o dia lidando com dinheiro (existe coisa mais imunda) e limpando as poerinhas que ficam no livro( Era uma biblioteca trouxa) pegou a mão da Lily umas 574 vezes. Pegou com vontade. Apertou os furinhos, beijou, apertou de novo, acariciou, esfregou e terror dos terrores mordiscou. Mordiscou! quase tive um ataque. E o pior é que como sempre acontece nessas ocasiões, precisei fingir que estava tudo nos conformes, que nem era comigo, que eu nem estava beirando a insanidade, morrendo de vontade de berrar: "Larga a mão da minha filha seu armazém de protozoários! LARGA!

Não fiz nada disso, continuei me controlando bravamente, até porque foi preciso. Logo chegou uma cliente. A moça foi muito agradável mas mal falou comigo, foi logo tascando um beijo na bochecha da minha princesa (Que intimidade era aquela?)

-Filhinha, que lástima! Mil desculpas... queria tanto poder tirar essa baba gosmenta do seu rosto, mas agora não vai dar aguenta mais um pouquinho -sussurei no seu ouvido.

Sei que pode parecer desatino mas enquanto a tal mulher falava comigo e com a bibliotecaria,eu não conseguia absorver nenhuma palavra do que ela dizia, tudo o que eu conseguia ver era a enxurrada de vermes, bactérias, vírus e cuspe que saíam de sua boca. "Meu merlin quando essa mulher vai virar as costas para que eu possa desinfetar as mãos e a bochecha da Lily? Quando?" Ah sim, eu transfigurei minha escova,em um borrifador de água filtrada para limpar a minha bebê das impurezas do mundo. É só a pessoa pegadora de mãos virar as costas que ele entra em ação, rápido como uma pistoleira saco meu borrifador da bolsa e em questão de segundos limpo toda a sujeira e me sinto a mãe mais cuidadosa e limpinha do mundo.

Sei que já tem gente me chamando de paranóica pelas costas e daí? Ninguém paga as minhas contas ninguém tem nada a ver com a minha vida e com os meus há não é paranoia, é amor, é zelo, é cuidado, é higiene. Mas não sou eu que vou ficar dizendo isso para as pessoas. O que eu gostaria de ensiná-las é que em criança pequena a gente só faz carinho na cabecinha e olhe lá!

Ou será que estou sendo paranoica? Se estiver, tudo bem. Mães de primeira viagem podem tudo.


	5. Trocar fraldas - 5 meses

P.O.V Harry

Confesso que, apesar de todo o amor que eu sentia pela minha querida Lily, foi dificil superar a barreira da fralda. Eu amava a bebê, não a fralda. Eu acho a fralda bem chato,pra falar a verdade. Por que o ser humano, não é como o bicho, que nasce, não precisa de fralda e em pouco tempo está andando e vivendo a vida com as próprias pernas? Os animais, definitavemente, são mais evoluidos.

Nessas especulações, cheguei a desnaturada conclusão de que a hora de trocar a fralda,para mim, não viria tão cedo. E isso deixava Hermione muito irritada. Até porque meu arsenal de desculpas estava escasseando a olhos vistos.

-Harry, vem trocar a fralda!

-Não posso.

-Por que?

- O jogo tá dramatico querida, tenho que ficar aqui para para dar sorte pra equipe. (Algum ser muito esperto conseguiu televisionar os jogos de quadribol - Não me pergunte como.)

Hermione obviamente não entendia e resmugava alguma coisa que eu não fazia força de entender.

-Harry, vem! A fralda!

-Xiii! Não posso!

-Por que?

-Acabei de tomar banho. Tô tão limpinho amor!

-Harry, você é um imprestavel!

-Tambem te amo!- debochava feliz da vida por ter escapado de mais uma.

O tempo passava e eu ... nada de fralda.

-Vem trocar a fralda, Haaaaaarry !

-Troca você!

-Eu troco sempre! Várias vezes por dia! Você nunca vai revezar comigo?

-Não!

-Desnaturado, insensivel, sem alma,sem coração!

É, Hermione andava muito irritada , não sei por quê. Esse negocio de maternidade mexe com os hormônios, mulher é um bicho esquisito mesmo.

-Vem, Harry. Sua filha quer que você troque a fralda dela!

-Diz para ela que não dá.

-Harry, vem trocar a fralda!

-Mas amor ...

- Chega de desculpas, vai agora- ela disse começando a ficar vermelha.

-Já?

-Já!

-Eu tô indo. So vou lavar as mãos -disse, resignado.

Lavei as mãos e passei na area de serviço antes.

- O que é isso no seu nariz, Harry?

-É um pregador de roupas. Não é porque amo nossa filha que tenho que amar o cheiro as necessidades dela, Hermione, faça-me o favor.

-Que bobagem, Harry! Você parece que tem 13 anos! Cocozinho de criança não fede tanto assim, amor!

Mesmo assim, com o nariz devidamente tampado e 100% apatetado, troquei a tal fralda.

-Não é lindo?

-Hum ... não -fui sincero- É demorado, isso sim!

-Pra você, que é incompentente! Eu faço em 3 minutos isso que você fez em 33, Harry! Você não leva jeito mesmo.

-Pois é, tá vendo por que eu não posso ficar trocando fralda? Você é a melhor, você nasceu pra isso,você é magnifica trocando fralda, amor.

Ela se inflou, o sorriso surgiu. Ponto pra mim!

-É, eu sou otima mesmo. Você esta certo. Daqui para frente, so eu troco a fralda da nossa filha. Não tenho paciencia para ver você todo sem jeito fazendo bobagem com a fralda. Deixa isso pra mim.

Nem precisa pedir duas vezes.

E a vida continua calma e tranquila dali em diante: eu dava carinho, Hermione dava carinho, e peito, e fralda, e berço, e banho... Banho. Ah, o banho! Um dia, eu sabia,teria de passar por ele também. Mas protelaria o maximo que pudesse.


	6. Primeiro banho

Depois de seis meses e 22 dias de insistência maciça, Hermione finalmente me convenceu (ou melhor, me obrigou -vá por mim, você não vai querer uma Hermione, uma das bruxas mais brilhantes da década, irritada na sua casa) a dar um banho na Lilian.

- Alguma hora você vai ter que fazer isso, Harry! Pelo amor de Deus, é só um banho, não é como se você fosse enfrentar Voldemort de novo! Além disso, eu tenho certeza que você vai amar! É tão lindo, tão emocionante ver o contanto dela com a água...

Com meu lado feminino nada aflorado, achei na hora que aquilo era deboche. Que emoção tinha em ver um bebê dentro de uma banheira? Como é que eu ia amar dar banho num ser molenguinho e, admito, apaixonante daqueles?

Antes de cumprir meu papel de pai que dá banho e tento a absoluta certeza de que preferiria enfrentar o dragão montanhês de novo do que fazer aquilo, pesquisei com os amigos que eram pais. Eles me mostraram fotos dos primeiros banhos, mas também fotos da chegada à maternidade, fotos do parto, com direito a cliques da mãe: ainda na sala de parto, de touca, com o bebê ainda embebido em sangue no colo...

Saí dali e convenci Hermione a não mostrar para ninguém o álbum da nossa filha.

- Mas, todo mundo adora! Fotos do primeiro banho, então, fazem o maior sucesso.

Sinceramente, não sabia onde estava a Hermione sabe tudo e racional, com a qual me casei. Esses malditos hormônios só pioraram depois do parto. Por isso tentei expor meu ponto de maneira racional e lógica.

- Ninguém adora! As pessoas dizem que adoram. E é mentira! Nosso álbum tem mais de 300 fotografias. Ver aquele é insuportável para da nossa qualquer ser humano que não seja pai da Lily. Ninguém precisa ver as fotos do primeiro banho da nossa filha para saber que ela é limpinha. Não muda a vida de ninguém saber quem deu o primeiro banho na nossa filha. Ninguém que vem visitar a Lily vem pensando em quem deu o primeiro banho nela, entendeu?

- Por isso é que ela gosta mais de mim. Você é um grosso! - Saiu marchando essa entidade poderosa, magistral e acima de tudo e de todos, a mãe de criança.

Levei infinitas broncas enquanto enchia a banheira - A Hermione sabe tudo aparentemente tinha voltado. "Cuidado para não quebrar nada" (como se um simples feitiço não fosse resolver o problema!); Checa a temperatura da água com o cotovelo (OH Merlin!); "Não enche muito"; "Não enche pouco" (Serio, eu preciso responder essa?); "Tenta se divertir, Harry!"

- Enchendo uma banheira? Como a gente se diverti fazendo isso?

Hermione nem respondeu.

Banheirinha cheia, fui pegar a dona da banheirinha: a minha filha. Tirei sua roupinha com muita dificuldade (aliás, roupinha,10, pai, zero) e começou outro tormento: "Cuidado com a coluna dela", "Olha o pescocinho dela, Harry", "Cuidado para não arrancar o bracinho dela".

Mulheres...

- Para, Hermione! Eu achei que esse ia ser um momento meu e de Lilian! Não tá nada bacana dar banho nela com você berrando do meu lado - ralhei, botando finalmente aquele pedacinho de gente na banheira.

- Ih, Harry!  
- O que foi que eu fiz agora?

Ela não precisou responder. O cheiro que tomou conta do banheiro falou mais alto. Lilian fez cocô no exato segundo em que pôs os pés na água. Cocô não. Um cocô gigante. Um cocô impressionante. Como é que ninguém avisa aos pais de primeira viagem o tamanho fenomenal das coisas que saem pelos pequenos orifícios de um muito pequeno bebê? Como é que aquela bunda mínima tinha tanto para oferecer ao mundo?

- Você cagou, filha?

- O que é que você acha, Harry?

- Cagou, né? Isso... isso é cocô, né?

- Claro que é, idiota! - respondeu aquele doce de mulher. - Mas olha o vocabulário! Diz popô.

- Ah, cocô não pode e cagar pode? Não entendo você, Hermione!

- Harry! Para de falar essas palavras horrendas! Elas são proibidas aqui! A gente tem que dar o exemplo dentro de casa.

- Que exemplo? Ela não fala, nem entende nada, Hermione! E isso não é um popô, popô é uma coisa pequenininha e indefesa. Isso aqui é praticamente um alien! Como é que cabe tanta coisa nojenta dentro desse corpinho tão bonitinho e perfeito? - questionei, enquanto a segurava no colo para esvaziar a banheira. Pena que aqui não posso registrar minha cara de nojo. Sim, senti nojo, sou humano! A menina fedia, o banheiro fedia, a banheira fedia, minha mão fedia. Sem contar que ela estava toda suja. Um horror! Ali comecei a entender por que dizem que ser pai é padecer no paraíso.

- Não sei pra que tanto nojo. Se limpasse as fezes de sua filha pelo menos de vez em quando, já estaria acostumado e saberia que é natural ela aliviar suas necessidades em horas e locais não apropriados.

- Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso. Por que você fez isso, filhinha? É pra sacanear o papai, é?

- Sacanear, Harry? - recriminou-me a chata (mil vezes chatas - ela que não me escute dizendo isso) Hermione, enquanto, corajosamente, lavava a banheira no nosso boxe.

- Hermione, meu amor, entende! Sacanagem não é palavrão! Tenho certeza de que com três anos ela já vai dizer que é sacanagem eu botar no canal de quadribol quando ela estiver vendo desenhos.

- Filha minha não vai dizer sacanagem nunca, Harry - delirou - Nem vai ver desenho - delirou mais ainda. Eu amo minha esposa até a morte mais nesse momento eu quase a mandei para a ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus.

A água barrenta foi retirada, a banheira foi limpa com muito vigor por Hermione e eu comecei a enchê-la novamente,

- Vê xe não faz um cocozão desses de novo, hein, bonequinha magi linda do papai! - disse, admito com voz de criança. Meu Merlin, eu um auror altamente respeitável dentro do ministério, falando om voz de criança. O que os gêmeos e o Rony diria ao ver essa cena? Pais são criaturas completamente estúpidas. - O papai quer que a filhinha colabore e feche exe bumbum fedido! Xixi, cocô e, principalmente, cocozão, xó muito, muuuuuuuito tempo depois do banho. Tombinado?

- Harry, se você disse essa palavra horrível mais uma vez perto dela, eu juro que te jogo uma maldição...

- Que palavra?

- Esse sinônimo de muito popô junto! Diz só popô, poxa!

- Mas eu não suporto popô! Popô é péssimo! Popô é uma palavra sem força. Popô nem palavra é!

- Rárárá! Rarrarraráááá!

Eu e Hermione paramos estáticos. Nossa filha estava rindo, reagindo, interagindo com a gente, mostrando a gengiva mais bonita do mundo para nós dois. Falei mais bobagem e ela riu ainda mais. Era só eu abrir a boca que ela caía na gargalhada mais gostosa que já tocara meus ouvidos. Eu era o comediante preferido da minha filha! Eu era ótimo!

E o primeiro banho que eu dei na Lilian foi assim: inesquecível e emocionante, mesmo com o empecilho do cocô gigante. Limpinha, cheirosinha e com carinha de sono depois da bagunça aquática que se transformou o banho, não resisti e pedi:

- Aqui, amor, tira uma foto minha com ela. O primeiro banho que eu dei na minha filha merece um registro. Vou mostrar para todo mundo no trabalho.

- Ah, é? E quanto aquela história de que não devemos mostrar fotos de bebê para pessoas, que é chato e tal?

- Não ligo de ser chato. Eu sou pai e pais são babões e chatos, todo mundo sabe. Essa bonequinha peladinha e cheirosinha no meu colo vai ser a atração do ministério amanhã. Além do mais, não são 300 fotos, é só uma. Não vai chatear ninguém.

Ela pegou a máquina e eu, como quem segurava um troféu, sorri orgulhoso. Depois, vesti a menina, botei pomadinha, troquei a fralda pela segunda vez na minha vida, pus o pijama nela e...

- A fralda tá molhada. Ela fez xixi. - alertou Hermione.

- E aí? Ela não pode dormir assim?

- Claro que não, Harry! Não diga sandices!

- Isso quer dizer que vamos ter que fazer tudo de novo?

- Claro, ela tem que tomar limpinha.

É isso aí... tira pijama, tira fralda, limpa tudo, passa pomada, bota outra fralda, outro pijama, bota para dormir, canta. Fui deitar absolutamente exausto, mas, confesso, muito feliz.

Só não me lembro do segundo banho que dei na minha filhota linda. Talvez porque ele não tenha existido. Confesso que, apesar da alegria que senti, o cocô gigante me traumatizou.


	7. Primeiras palavras

P.O.V Hermione

Por mais que passe 99% do meu dia tentando fazer a Lily diga mamãe, ela ainda não aprendeu. Além de um papá que beira o insuportavel e deixa o Harry se achando, o único som que ela emite e forma uma palavra inteligível é não. Por conta disso,os, digamos, diálogos dentro de casa têm sido, assim, meio tensos,

-Você ama a mamãe?

-Não.

-E o papai?

-Não.

Ainda bem. Se não ama a mamãe não pode amar o pai. Ai dela se dissesse sim!

-Dá um beijo bem gostoso na mamãe?

-Não.

-E um abraço?

-Não.

-Você gosta que a mamãe te faça um cafuné?

-Não.

-Você gosta de quadribol?

-Não.

-Como não? Não diga isso perto do seu pai, ele ficara magoado. Meu Deus se ele ouvisse isso iria ter um troço no coração ...

-Nãããão!

- Esta bem, esta bem. Hum... você sabe o que quer dizer não?

-Não.

Devo confessar que a pediatra já havia me dito que ela não entende o que diz, mas não custava nada confirmar.


	8. Você não é a mamãe - 2 anos

P.O.V Harry

No começo não passava de desconfiança, devido à troca intensa de carinhos e olhares cúmplices. Mas assim que sua filha começa a falar você percebe que a estrela da casa não é você. Muito menos a criança engraçadinha a quem você ama incondicionalmente. Você é nada. Você é zero. A verdade é pura, simples e cruel: Você não é a mamãe.

-Sai! Eu quero a mamãe! -berrou Lilian, me empurrando como se eu fosse um bicho peçonhento assim que Hermione entrou no quarto.

-Poxa,Mione, tinha que chegar logo agora? Eu ia ensinar para ela como se pega o pomo.

-Nossa, que brincadeiro superfeminina e superadequada para um quarto,querido.-debochou.

-Poxa,amor, dá um descanso, deixa eu ficar sozinho com ela um pouquinho.

-Tá bom, daqui a pouco eu volto. Beijo, filhota.

Lágrimas nos olhos, era o ensaio para o berreiro que tomaria a casa inteira:

-Volta mamãe! Eu quero você, mamãe! Eu não quero o papai! O papai não é a mamãe! Buáááááá!

É. A vida é assim. Eu passava o dia todo longe dela, louco de saudade, contando as horas para voltar para casa. A mãe, por outro lado, passava apenas parte do dia fora (Graças à sua brilhante mente, ela conseguiu liberação para trabalhar apenas meio periodo, bem sua brilhante mente e um corte consideravel do seu salario) , brincava com ela sempre que podia e quem ela ignorava? Quem? O pai, este ser praticamente invisível.

-Desculpa, Harry, mas é ela que esta insistindo. - Voltou Hermione com pinta de mulher mais poderosa do mundo.

-Com a mami, com a mami, com a mami é mais legal! -Cantou Lily, batendo palmas, balançando o corpinho e rindo como se a ... mami fosse a pessoa mais bacana da face da Terra. Criança burra!

-Isso, filha! Aprendeu a musiquinha?

-Que musiquinha riducula é essa? - Perguntei, irritado por não ter uma musiquinha ridícula paterna.

-Vamos lá, filhota! Vamos mostrar pro papai: com a mami, com a mami é mais legal! com a mami, com a mami é mais divertido! Com a mami, com a mami, com a mami é mais gostosinho! - Cantou Hermione, acompanhada por palmas e sorrisos felicíssimos da Lily, como se a mãe tivesse uma otima voz.

-Com a mami, com a mami, com a mami é mais chatinho! - Desabafei, no ritmo (se é que se pode chamar aquele de ritmo), da música (se é que podia chamar aquilo de musica).

-Não é- gritou Lily- Com a mami é mais legal!

Era sempre assim. Eu podia estar numa festa particular, divertindo Lilian como jamais nenhum palhaço de circo sonharia era só chegar a mamãe que a festa acabava num minuto. Com a brutal sinceridade infantil, ela me dispensava sem o menor peso na consciência e dizia na minha cara, sem pesar, que queria a mamãe, só a mamãe.

Pois, a realidade é dura. Somos nada, somos apenas um parque de diversões momentâneo enquanto não chega ela, a verdadeira rainha do lar, a dona da banca, a estrela da novela, a pessoa mais importante na vida dos seus filhos: a mãe.

A sorte é que Hermione tá gravida de novo. De um menino. E eu estava disposto a jogar pesado,com todos as minhas armas, para ser o preferido dele e, pelas beiradas, conquistar tambem a preferência da Lilian.

Poucos meses depois do episódio acima Thiago James Granger Potter nasceu, e claro se apaixonou pelo paizão aqui. Mas não teve jeito, a chata da Hermione ganhou de lavada e "Eu quero a mamãe" foi a frase que mais ouvi durante muito tempo, dos dois filhos. E ainda teve a terceira da prole, Melissa Evans Granger Potter, que chegou anos depois, mas tambem se gabava em não esconder a preferência pela ... mami. A parte boa dessa historia é que, mesmo amando profundamente a mulher que lhe deu a luz,todos, sem exceção, disseram "Papai" muito antes de "mamãe". Mas a verdade é cruel, e eu admito que apesar do "papá" que quase matava de ódio minha , segui sendo solenemente ignorado pelos meus filhos.

Pais, amigos,parceiros de luta, não se estressem. Não é nada pessoal.

Isso só acontece ... porque a gente não é a mamãe.

* * *

Nota: Oiiiii, olha eu aqui de novo! E ai ? O que acharam ? So queria dizer, que eu to amando essa fanfic (claro, que a historia não é minha - Quem me dera) e espero que vocês tenham gostado tambem, muito obrigada a todos que comentaram. E até a proxima!

Por favor, não leve em conta os erros é que não deu tempo de revisar, antes de postar!


	9. Primeiro dia de aula - 3 anos

Primeiro dia de aula

PO.V. Hermione

Hoje eu levei Lilian para seu primeiro dia de aula. Com o coração apertado, andei até o colégio de mãos dadas com ela, era chegada a hora da minha princesinha largar a barra da minha saia para conviver socialmente com outras crianças, mas... ela é tão pequenininha! Sera que vai gostar dos outros alunos? Será que vai saber conversar,interagir com eles? Como ira se comportar diante de novos rostos?Como reagirá à ausência do pai e da mãe?

Quando começamos a subir os degraus da escola, ela abriu um sorrisinho gostoso e seus lindos olhinhos verdes(herdados do pai) cintiliram com tanta novidade em volta. No Jardim de infância, apresentei-me para Tia Maggie, que seria responsavel pela turma de Lily.

Enquanto conversava com a professora, percebi que minha filha é a desinibição em pessoa. Eu,ali,cheia de aflição e lágrimas nos olhos, morta de pena de entregá-la a uma desconhecida pelas proximas quatro horas, e ela ja completamente enturmada com os coleguinhas, rindo,brincando e papeando como se os conhecesse há tempos e não há segundos. Fiquei orgulhosa, afinal, é um dia importante e ela estava se saindo muito bem.

Despedi-me com uma bitoca. Achei que seria uma despedida de cinema, afinal, era a primeira vez que passaríamos tanto tempo longe. Mas foi uma despedida bem mixuruca. Depois de dar nela vários beijos bem apertados,tentei prolongar o abraço o maximo que eu pude, mas ...

-Ta bom mãe! Chega de beijo! A tia esta chamando, tchau ...

Num misto de emoção e surpresa, descobri que tenho uma filha muitissimo sociavel,ao contrario da mãe e do pai.

Depois de me despedir, não resisti e fiquei escondida atrás de umas arvores, espiando sua adaptação, seu comportamento, vendo se ela choraria com saudade de casa... muitas crianças abriram o berreiro, mas não Lilian. Parecia uma mocinha, muito educada, quietinha, indepentende e, fofura das fofuras, até consolou alguns colegas chorões. Desenvolta, natural,carismática... em pouco tempo a turma inteira estava ao seu redor. E eu, do meu canto escondido,assistia a tudo em silêncio,babando, cheio de orgulho,hipnotizada por aquela menininha simpática e encantadora,minha filha.

Ela não estava chorando,mas eu ...

* * *

Por que?

-Mãe, por que o papai tem que sair agora?

-Porque ele precisa trabalhar.

-Por que?

-Porque ele precisa ganhar dinheiro.

-Por que?

-Porque a Lilian adora.

-Então tá. Diz para ele que pode ir.

À noite, Harry chegou em casa e, mal bateu a porta,ouviu da pequena:

-Oi,pai. Cadê o meu leitinho?

-Leitinho? Que leitinho, boneca?

-Trabalhou?

-Trabalhei.

-Ganhou dinheiro?

-Ganhei.

-Então... cadê o meu leitinho?

* * *

Nota: Oiiii gente, saiu bem rapidinho esse capitulo hein? Espero que vocês tenham gostado ... Plis, deixem reviews e muito obrigada a aqueles que deixaram, esse é o meu incentivo para postar mais depressa, saber que tem gente que leu e gostar. Muito obrigada. Bem, beijinhos e até a proxima !


	10. Perguntas, perguntas e mais pergutas

P.O.V. Harry

Não demorei para descobrir, que aos três anos,começa a fase das perguntas. Umas sem respostas, outras com respostas ainda não diziveis... Com quatro anos, acho que a criança atinge seu ápice perguntativo.

Presenciei isso durante uma conversa entre Lily e uma amiguinha da escola, Sofia, que voltava de carona conosco de vez em quando. No banco de trás do carro, enquanto eu dirigia calmamente pelas ruas engarrafadas de Londres, elas conversavam. (Ou melhor, perguntavam).

-Você ja foi a Disney, Lily? - Quis saber Sofia.

Que garota mais irritante! Tinha que fazer aquela pergunta logo para a Lilian, que andava todos os dias perguntando quando nós iriamos leva-la a Disney.

-Não. Você ja foi?

-Fui nas ferias. E vou de novo ano que vem. Por que você não foi ainda?

-Porque eu ainda sou muito pequena e meus pais acham que eu não vou aproveitar direito.

Muito bem filha! eu quase comemorei. Isso é que é aprender rapido! Além da pouca idade da Lily, com a chegada de James (segundo membro da nossa prole) Hermione e eu decidimos comprar uma casa maior, fora os gastos do recém nascido ... Era missão impossivel por um bom tempo conhecer mickey e companhia.

-Eu fui e adorei.

Sofia chata!

-Mas meus pais acham melhor eu crescer mais um pouquinho, né pai?

-Isso, filhotinha!

-Os pais da Isabella também falam esse negocio de idade para ela. Mas isso é desculpa, a minha mãe disse que eles são pobres e não tem dinheiro para leva-la para Disney.

-Ah, eu sei. Meus pais tambem são pobres.

-Não somos não. -intervi na conversa-Você não sabe o que é pobreza filhinha, não diga bobagens.

-A minha mãe se acha pobre. Ela é mais pobre que o papai e não gosta de ser pobre, Sofia.

-Sua mãe não é pobre, ela gosta é de reclamar da vida.

-Não pai. Ela diz que é pobre e que é culpa sua.

-Ninguem é pobre la em casa, filha. não se preocupe com isso.

-E o seus pais Sofia? São pobres? -Desconversou ela.

-A minha mãe é rica e o meu pai é pobre.

-Por que?

-Não sei. Ela não trabalha e é rica, ele trabalha e é pobre.

-É?!- intrigou-se minha pequena.

-É. Ela é bonita e jovem, ele é feio,velho e careca.

-O meu pai não é velho, mas é feio.

-Lilian!  
-Brincadeira pai! Você é bonito - disse ela,muito engraçadinha,me deixando inflado.- Mentira,ele é feio sim né sofia? Narigudo... - cochichou no ouvido da amiguinha que ate uma senhora longe do carro,com problemas de audição ouviria.

Crianças... Bah!

Deixamos Sofia em casa e seguimos em frente.

-Você quer passar na lanchonete para comer um Sundae?

-Não. Sundae engorda e eu não quero ser gorda.

-Que bobagem! Você não esta na idade de pensar nessas coisas, você é uma criança.

-Sou uma criança gorda ou magra?

-Magra,filha.

-E você? É gordo ou magra?

-Magro.

-A mamãe te acha gordo. Então eu sou gorda tambem.

-Você não é nada de gorda. E se fosse ainda seria linda e amada do mesmo jeito.

-Eu sou legal ou chata?

-Muito legal,Lily.

-E a Sofia? Ela é meio chata né?

-Muito chata!

-O problema é que ela é bonita.

-A Sofia não é nada bonita, você da de mil nela-defendi minha cria.

-Sério? Você não me acha feia?

-Você é muito linda!

-Eu não acho,eu acho a Sofia a menina mais linda da escola.

-De onde você tirou isso? A Sofia é um tribufu.- Exagerei

-O que é tribufu?

-É uma mulher muito, muito feia.

-O Thiago acha a Sofia a menina mais bonita do mundo. E,só por que ela é bonita,todos os meninos gostam dela. Ela é a unica menina que fica com os meninos na hora do recreio.

-Ela é uma idiota, isso sim.

-Idiota? Porque?

-Porque meninos são idiotas,por isso acabam gostando de gente idiota.

-Você é idiota?

-Completamente.

-A mamãe tambem acha.

Eu iria matar a Hermione. Será que era tão dicil ficar com a matraca fechada?

-As pessoas so gostam de gente bonita e magra?

-O que importa, não é beleza, muito menos peso,filha. O que faz uma pessoa ser especial, é um conjunto de coisas: a simpatia,o carisma, a alegria,o humor, a inteligencia, o astral, o sorriso ...

Achei bonitinho a Lily puxar aquele assunto. Estava nitidamente querendo estebelecer seus padrões. Paramos na lanchonete para o tal sundae,e com voz de megafone, ela continuou o interrogatório:

-Você é um inutil, papai?

-Claro que não, filha! - Respondi,roxo de vergonha.

-Então porque a mamãe te chamou de "um inutil" ontem? Um inútil é bom ou ruim?

ruim. Mamãe vai ouvir muito hoje quando o papai chegar em casa - irritei-me.

-A mamã é fuleira,que nem você disse outro dia?

-É, muitas vezes é. Compra roupa fuleira ...

-E calcinha fuleira. Outro dia ela estava com uma calcinha furada - disse ela,em si benol, fazendo a mesa ao lado cair na gargalhada.

Eu,claro,apreciei o comentário.

-Sua mãe so compra coisa vagabunda. É mão de vaca.

-O que é mão de vaca?

-Pessoa que não gosta de gastar dinheiro.

-Ah, sei! Pão duro?

-Isso,filha!- Vibrei.

-Sei, você é pão-duro.

-Se a sua mãe disse isso, pode esquecer,Lily. Eu não sou pão duro.

-Tá.

-Aprende uma coisa:papai é inteligente. Mamãe, nem tanto - disse, me arrependendo logo em seguida. Mentira! Não me arrependi, nem um pouco - Mamãe é cafona. Papai é elegante.

-Eu sou elegante?

-Muito.

-Oba. E eu sou alta?

-Vai ser, se puxar ao papai.

-Você é alto, e a mamãe é baixa?

-Isso. E a mamãe é estressada, o papai é tranquilo. A mamãe é meio mal-educada, o papai é a educação em pessoa. Mamãe dirige mal, papai dirige bem; mamãe reclama de tudo, papai dá sempre de bem com a vida; mamãe fala demais, portanto é tagarela. Já o papai é do tipo calado.

-Calado? Você não para de falar há um tempão!

-Porque nós estamos conversando ué.O papai tem que falar.

-Casamento é uma porcaria?

-De jeito nenhum! Não me diga que a sua mãe disse isso!

-Não. A tia da Alice disse para mãe dela,a Alice ouviu e me contou.

-Ainda bem! Quer dizer, ainda bem que não foi sua mãe. Porque o casamento da mamãe e do papai é muito, muito feliz.

-Eu sei. Eu sou feliz também. E o James também, né?

- É filhota. Nós somos uma familia muito feliz. - Sorri, enquanto a via devorar o sundae, com olhinhos pensativos, num breve silêncio.

Sim,porque ela certamente estava formulando as proximas perguntas que, pelo visto, seriam muitas.

* * *

Nota: Oiiii olha eu aqui de novo. E aii ? O que acharam, eu sei que essa fanfic so tem esses momento fofos, e não tem nenhuma grande surpresa,mais é que eu so to fazendo adaptação do livro, não escrevendo nem nada, fora o fato é que não tem quase nenhuma fanfic assim no site(pelo menos não brasileira) então eu achei que seria boa uma. Enfim, se você leu ate aqui não custa nada comentar né ? Beijão a todos e ate a proxima.


	11. Primeiro amor

-Mãe, eu estou namorando.

-O quê? Como? Quem? Desde quando?

-O Hugo Balazartes .

-Quem é esse Hugo? É da sua sala?

-Eu amo o Hugo, mãe. Amo.

-Calma,filha, vamos conversar.

Meu Merlim, como assim "amo"? Esta pirralha tem 5 anos! Ela so pode amar a mim, ao seu pai e aos irmãos! Tentei agir naturalmente.

-E o Robert?

-Agora eu não estou mais com o Robert. Decidi ficar só com o Hugo.

-Vamos por partes, Lily. Várias perguntas: o que é "estar" para você? "Antes você estava" com os dois? Minha filha, aprenda:nunca com dois, sempre com um só.

-Eu gosto mais do Hugo.

-Espera aí! O Hugo não é aquele ogro? Aquele menino calado, que vive emburrado,parece de mal com a vida?

-Ele não é nada disso mamãe. Ele so é intenso.

Calma Hermione, disse para mim mesma, nessas horas você não pode demonstrar que esta surpresa pelo diálogo. E, principalmente pelas palavras usadas no dialogo.

-Quem te disse isso,Lily?

-Ninguém. Foi a psicóloga do colégio que disse isso para ele e para a mãe dele.

-Mas você vai trocar o Robert, que é uma graça, todo bonito,loirinho, pelo ogro?

-Eu não ligo para aparência. Para mim o que importa é o que esta dentro da pessoa.

Dorme com essa!

Achei muito engraçadinho e instiguei.

- E o que está dentro do Hugo?

-Uma beleza enorme, mamãe. Eu estou fascinada pelo Hugo e, a partir de hoje, só namoro com ele.

Que linda! Quase chorei com o "fascinada". Ensinar os filhos a gostar de ler desde pequeno dá nisso. Bom demais. Não resisti e perguntei:

- E como é esse namoro? Tem beijo?

- Dââââ! Claro que não! Eu sou tímida...

- E como é que vocês namoram, então?

- Só eu namoro com ele. Ele nem sabe. Ninguém sabe. E isso é um segredo nosso tá mãe?

- Pode deixar. Não conto para ninguém.

- Tá.

Dito isso, a danada virou-me as costas e foi para o quarto.

Antes, eu quis saber, só por saber:

- Você... você ama a mamãe?

- Dââââ! Claro, né, mãe! Adulto faz cada pergunta...

P.O.V. Harry

-Pai, posso te contar um segredo que só contei pra mamãe?

- Pode, claro. Papai adora segredos.

- Eu estou namorando.

Meu Merlin, me ajude. Muita muita muuuuuuuita calma nessa hora. Como é que Hermione não tinha me contando um absurdo desse tamanho?

Tentei reagir naturalmente.

- Quem... quan... ta...

- Que língua é esta que você tá falando, papai?

Ela riu, sem captar meu nervosismo. Eu tinha de respirar fundo e ser paciente contido, amigo:

- Quem é o idiota?

- Não é idiota o nome dele. Ele se chama Hugo Balazartes.

- Hugo Balazartes ... Hugo Balazartes não presta, minha filha.

- O quê? - assustou-se ela.

Eu, no papel de pai, precisava ser sincero. Afinal de contas, já tinha marmanjo de olho no coração indefeso da minha ingênua princesinha.

- O Hugo Balazartes não vale nada, Lily. Nada! Na verdade, nem ele nem nenhum garoto. Homem não presta, filhinha. Cuidado com eles.

- Você também não presta, papai? Você não vale nada?

- Não, papai é diferente, papai é demais! Papai é seu papai, seu príncipe, seu super herói. Papai vale ouro. - exagerei sem cerimônia.

- Mas eu amo o Hugo Balazartes. A-MO!

Senti minha pressão cair, a visão turvar...Precisava demovê-la dessa ideia de namoro. Com jeito, claro.

- Filhinha, escuta o papai. Esse negócio de amor não tá com nada. Amor é sofrimento, cobrança, é ciume. E amor acaba mal, sempre. Quantas tragédias não acontecem por amor? Olha aquele tal de Romeu e Julieta, que sua mão tanto lê, que não me deixa mentir. Melhor nem começar, vai por mim.

Ela me olhava fixamente e, sem palavras, me disse muita coisa, com uma expressão de mil e uma interrogações que não precisava de legenda. Tentei mais uma vez, agora de forma mais sucinta:

- O que papai quer dizer: esqueça esse palhaço e brinque com suas bonecas.

- Ele não é palhaço. Palhaço tá no circo. Ele é menino. E eu posso muito bem brincar de boneca e namorar o Hugo Balazartes . O que é que tem?

- O que é que tem? O que é que tem? Você é uma criança, Lily! E crianças brincam, jogam, estudam, vão ao teatrinho... Crianças não namoram.

- Eu namoro. Eu namoro o Hugo Balazartes. A gente se ama, papai!

Não sei como meu coração não parou naquele momento.

- Quem é esse garoto? Quer fazer o que da vida? Se quiser ser um astronauta, desiste, é um sonhador que não vai ter futuro nenhum.

- Ele quer ser médico. Médico de criança. Não é lindo?

Que ódio! Era bacana mesmo. Hugo Balazartes parecia um cara legal.

- E ele é tão inteligente, papai...

- É, filha? - Morri de inveja. Eu não era mais o único garoto inteligente que Lily conhecia. Agora tinha concorrência. - Inteligente como?

- Ele me ensinou a fazer o oito. Eu fazia uma bolinha em cima da outra e ele me explicou como é que se desenha o oito. O oito é um número muito difícil, papai. E ele sabe fazer direitinho. É muito inteligente. Como eu amo o Hugo Balazartes.

Eu estava começando a perder a implicância com aquele ladrão de corações infantis e fazedor de oito.

- Ele é bonito?

- Não ligo para beleza, papai.

Eu me enchi de orgulho nessa hora.

- Muito bem. E ele é da sua turma?

- É. A gente fica de mão dada no recreio.

Achei muito bonitinho. Mas logo pensei no pior.

- Que mais vocês fazem? - perguntei angustiado.

- Mais nada, papai. A gente namora assim. Mas ele não sabe que a gente namora. Só eu namoro ele.

Que alivio!

- Isso mesmo, filhinha. Assim é melhor. Vai aproveitar a sua infância sem pensar nesse negócio de namoro, namorar dá muito trabalho.

- Trabalho? Trabalho como?

- Esquece filha. Papai às vezes diz muita bobagem.

- Eu te amo, papai. - disse, tirando de mim o sorriso pateta mais feliz daquele dia, daquela semana, daquele mês.

- Ama mais que o Hugo Balazartes? - fiz a besteira de perguntar.

- Ai, pai! Que pergunta! Eu te amo mais que tudo! Dâââ!

Dito isso, saiu e me deixou sozinho com meus botões, pensando em como era imenso o amor que eu tinha por aquele projeto de gente, a minha filha.

Nota: E olha eu aqui de novo, depois de um século finalmente, eu finalmente apareci, mil desculpas mas muito obrigada a todos que comentaram e eu vou tentar postar o próximo mais rápido, ta legal? Desculpem qualquer erro e se já leu até aqui não custa nada deixar uma reviews hein ? Beijos e até a próxima.


End file.
